


The Argonian Trader

by Sebastina_Michaelis



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastina_Michaelis/pseuds/Sebastina_Michaelis
Summary: Qa'Sinder didn't think he would every cross paths with Derkeethus again after freeing him from Darkwater Pass, only fate had other plans. Have some fluff, cus i ship these two way too much >w





	

You weren't expecting much when you returned to Darkwater Crossing. It was nothing more than an ill-placed mining community. The Stormcloaks that patrolled the area served as a poor deterrent for all the bandits that maintained a permanent residence nearby. If this hadn't been an cheap and easy way to get Corundum Ores, you wouldn't have bothered returning to this awful place. If the mine owners had been better off they might have denied your business altogether. Even for the Nords gold was gold.

During your absence, two more buildings had been constructed to stand alongside the farm. One was lopsided, and situated along the river where the miners used to set up camp. Your best guess was it served as an inn and just about everything else. But the other smaller building just off the slightly overgrown path was harder to place. There was no sign on it, but the wooden walls were lined with windows. Wildflowers grew along the walls in assorted colors, giving it an inviting look.

Curiosity burned in your thoughts, until you abandoned your quest for Ores and went to take a peek inside. You take small, but confident steps towards the building, your hesitation melting away as one of the local children came bounding out of the shop. The porch creaked under her weight, and the stairs wobbled, but it added to the buildings charm.

The door easily swung open to your touch, revealing the cozy interior. The scent of lavender drifted through the warm air and a fire blazed in the hearth. What remained of the afternoon sun drifted through the windows, bathing everything in a cozy orange glow. You linger in the doorway and take a deep breath. You'd never leave if you had a say in things. A new found strength flows through your travel weary body, and carries away your remaining concerns. “Tidings friend.”

The deep, raspy voice that calls out to you was familiar. It took some time for a name and face to rise from the depths of the your consciousness, but when they do an easy smile spreads across your face. “It's been awhile.”

Derkeethus hastily shoves aside several pieces of scrap metal that he had been fiddling with as your approach the counter. It didn't look like much, but it was bound to be turned into something great by time he was finished with it. He leans forward and rests his weight on the counter, inviting you to talk with him for a few more minutes. “This is yours, I assume?”

Derkeethus nods vigorously, a cheerful twinkle coming into his light blue eyes. “It's not much, but I enjoy it.”

You were more impressed with him having actually gotten in done in the small time frame you had been gone. The locals weren't the most accepting of anybody who wasn't a Nord, they must have saw some potential in him if he had been allowed to leave the mine to set up shop here. You glance at the silver scraps he had pushed aside before deciding to ask, “What are you making?”

Derkeethus followed where you eyes had wandered, then waved one of his hands as if he could brush off the topic and replace it with something else. “A broach of some sorts I assume. Hrefna asked me to make something for her, so here I am.”

You nod, turning your back towards him and resting your elbows on the counter to get a better look at your surroundings. Your tail idly twitches back and worth while you examine the well stocked shelves and polished wooden display cases. _How did he manage to get all of this up here? Let alone get this many customers._

Not wanting to pry, you leave your questions unvoiced, and give in to your rising urge to wander around. Derkeethus returns to his tinkering as you examine the contents of the shelves. Deathbells, leeks, arrows, jewelry, soul gems... he seemed to have a little bit of everything. You even found a couple spell tomes sitting on the dusty bookcase. _Too bad hes stuck way out here. I would have come sooner if I had known._ When it came to shopping, you preferred to deal with the caravans than wander into the cities just to sell your spoils from the latest cave you had wandered in to. While you couldn't consider all of them trustworthy, but overall they were friendlier, and always seemed to have a tale to spin.

You stop in front of one of the display cases. A gold locket that sat in the center of the display case had caught your eye. You couldn't say why for sure, several different gems adorned it, along with a series of intricate designs having been engraved into it. Whoever had made it certainly put forth a lot of effort. With all of them in fact. Everything in this store seemed to have a personal touch. _I'll have to come back more often._ “Did you make these as well?”

You turn to Derkeethus. He nods reluctantly, keeping his eyes fixed on the scraps of metal he was arranging. “You're pretty talented, huh? I guess leaving the mine was a good thing.”

He nods again, hissing softly when a piece of metal clatters to the counter top. He didn't seem sad about having to leave. This better suited him, at least you liked to think so. You had briefly traveled together after you rescued him from the Falmer and he seemed to have enjoyed himself traveling around with you. If you hadn't joined up with the Brotherhood you might have still been journeying together. He had always seemed so excited after his initial apprehension melted away and you traversed through dungeons killing Drauger and looting chests. Being here with him again dragged up those fond memories once again. You sigh, gazing into the display case longingly. You feel your ears flatten against your head when you trace your fingers along the polished glass. “I can teach you a thing or to about enchantments if you like. I may not be the best, but some have said I'm an excellent teacher.”

His thin fingers stopped moving and he stared at the whirls in the counter as you approached once again, ending your tour of his impressive shop. “Magic isn't really my strong suit.” He spoke softly, as if there was some hidden meaning to his words. Then again who knew what he had to put up with living here.

You mention the necklace that had caught your attention, and Derkeethus seemed all to happy to get it for you while you grabbed a few other things off the shelves and piled them on the counter. There was nothing special in the mix, but excitement bubbled in your chest at the thought of helping him out in the only way you really could. After everything you had put him through, a tiny part of your still felt like you owed him, even though he had been the one who asked to tag along. You had done your best to keep him out of harms way, but you couldn't plan for everything. It was impossible. He stops before telling you how much everything is, and glances down at the necklace. “...I'm surprised someone like you isn't married already.”

You glance down at your chest where your Mara Amulet rested. You had forgot you were wearing it. There weren't many in this land that were looking to marry a cat. It was hard enough getting people to believe your were the Dragonborn. You lean against the counter, your tail twitching with excitement as you respond, “interested in me, are you?”

The silence that followed was painfully long. You hold his gaze when he looks up at you and smile, resting more of your weight on the counter as you lean forward and pull your hood back. Derkeethus' eyes widen slightly, but it doesn't stop him from saying what he needed to say. “You have a kind heart. I would be honored to walk but your side until the trees themselves fade away... if you would have me. Life can be short in this land, but I would love to spend it with you.”

It was almost scary how convinced he sounded. How long had he been waiting to say those words to someone. Had your days spent together meant as much to him as you came to realize they meant to you? They must have if he had been so willing to point out your amulet. You lean forward and rest your forehead against his. His horns brushed against your ears in the process, sending a shiver of excitement through you as you accepted his words with as much conviction as him. While you were uneasy about potentially throwing him into the line of fire again, you knew you would be willing to do the same for him. You already had. He was a funny little lizard, but that's what made him all the more charming.

When the door opened, Derkeethus quickly pulled away, wanting to put as much distance between you as possible as a patrolling Stormcloak swaggered in. “That'll be 500 septims.”

You drop a bag containing far more than that on the table and move to the side as the solider approaches. There was something off about him, and it shattered the homely atmosphere inside. He glances you out of the corner of his eyes and scoffs, seeming unimpressed with your physical appearance. What you obviously lacked in size, you had made up for in cunning and speed several times over. Not that you'd expect someone like him to understand. In this damnable land your worth was based on how well you could swing a sword.

He leans against the counter and puffs out his chest, effectively intimidating Derkeethus. “When's your next shipment coming in?”

Derkeethus moved the broach he had started shaping off the counter, and took a fraction of a step backwards as he pulled out a log book from under the counter. He took a moment to scan through the notes he had written there before firmly stating, “Next week if all goes well.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

Derkeethus takes another small step back as you replace your amulet with his necklace. You fur stood on end as the guard tried to be threatening. To some he might have been, but he was unsteady on his feet and was currently unarmed. Before Derkeethus could respond, you took it upon yourself to come to his defense by pointing out, “There are a lot of bandits in this area. Maybe if you and your 'Sons of Skyrim' did their jobs traders would be more willing to risk their cargo by coming all the way out here.”

“Watch your tongue, cat.”

He redirects his attention to you, trying to use the same scare tactics on you and failing. You meet his bluster with an equal amount of your own and then some. A low growl rips through your chest as he reaches for where his sword should have been. He fumbles for the hilt, then glances down before realizing it was gone. He rolls his eyes with a snort and sends a few things toppling to the ground as he leaves.

Derkeethus visibly relaxes once the door closed again, and grabs a broom on his way by to clean up the spilled salt. “You didn't have to do that.”

You shrug, crouching to pick up the fallen bowl. How could you just sit by and watch him be treated like that? Especially after what he had just said. Derkeethus couldn't make waves because this was his home, but that didn't mean you couldn't be the one to tell someone off in his place. You would take it upon yourself to ensure nobody gave him a hard time. “I wanted to. I'm sick of hearing about how Skyrim is for the Nords. All they do is sit around and drink.”

Derkeethus smiles, and allows himself a quiet laugh. His eyes dart towards the door after as if the guard had been standing watch. He hadn't, but that didn't stop him from worrying. One of you had to do it you supposed. But in a place such as this, you thought it nearly impossible to feel ill at ease over such a small incident.

You place the now empty wooden bowls on the counter and watch Derkeethus return the broom to it's place. It was getting late. Twilight settled across the store, and you realized you didn't know what your plans for the night were. A log splits on the fire, prompting you to put your hood back on and glance towards the door before finally forcing yourself to say, “I'll leave for Riften to arrange for everything. Try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone. I want to see this place still standing when I return.”

Derkeethus slowly nods, heading towards the fire with another log and a small torch to light the others that were scattered about the room. “I await your return.”

Night was fast approaching when you step out into the cool night air and turn to follow the path out of town. There was nothing else there for you, and you weren't quite tired yet. In the dark you could make more progress on the winding trail out of here than during the day. A few bandits might have still been lurking up there that had evaded death.

Miners were leaving the cave they were carving out of the mountain talked loudly amongst one another, unaware of your presence several yards away. Even when you weren't trying others failed to pick up on your presence until they were practically on top of you.

The windows of Derkeethus' shop lit up with a flickering orange glow. Shadows danced on the glass as you faded further and further into the darkness. You were almost across the bride when you heard Derkeethus calling out to you. Light spilled out of the open door to his shop as he made haste to catch up to you. “Why don't you wait until tomorrow? You should be more careful when traveling at night.”

You didn't have to think too hard about it. An early night could do you some good. You may not have always realized it, but you tended to run yourself ragged. If it hadn't been for Derkeethus you might have been in worse shape than you were now. Come to think of it, when was the last time you had spent the night in a real bed? While there was nothing wrong with camping out every now and then, nothing compared to a hot meal and a warm bed. That and it gave you a chance to catch up with him before the big day. “Alright, if you insist.”

Derkeethus slowly turned once you started to follow, and loped back towards his home with me in tow. He held the door for me then closed and latched it. You pull off your cowl and boots, making yourself more comfortable now that your were going to be spending the night. Derkeethus folded himself onto the floor in front of the fire after grabbing a few things off the shelf. He used the worn dagger at his him to cut up some vegetables and dropped them into the pot along with a clove of garlic and a couple elves ears. While he was working you creep up behind him, cautious of any creaky spots on the floor. The wood protests against your weight in a few places, but Derkeethus paid you no mind. He hummed softly as he stood again and turned into your waiting arms. He jumps, and tried to step away before realizing it was you. “You scared me, love.”

You unintentionally stiffen at his pet name for you. It wasn't entirely unpleasant. After everything that had happened you hadn't thought much about sharing such a life with someone. Marriage served as a political device here rather than an act of love. In hindsight, it was appropriate that he called you such a thing. You release him before you could get too comfortable and seat yourself on the floor near the fire.

Derkeethus returns with a fist and two bowls. He puts the pot into the first and abandons the empty chair in favor of sitting by your side. He rests his hand on top of yours, staring into the flames with a content sigh. “You can always come with me. You'll be back within the week if all goes well.” You slip your fingers between his. He was surprisingly warm. You hadn't thought an Argonian would be warm. It must have been the scales. Not many things with scales or a hard outside were warm.

He reluctantly shakes his head. “I'd need to find someone to watch the store...Perhaps, the day after. If it isn't too much trouble.”

“I'll wait as long as you need me to.” You rest your cheek on his shoulder and close your eyes. Derkeethus frees his hand from yours in favor of wrapping it around your shoulder. He strokes the fur covering the side of your face. His show nails part the fur and rub against your skin in a pleasant way, giving way to rubbing your face on his shoulder and purring. Nobody had even been this close to you, and if you weren't careful, you might have found yourself getting used to this.   
  


 


End file.
